


Fanart: girl!Sam/Jess

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Genderswap, girl!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt at the FFFFA:  <a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/489753.html?thread=30886681#t30886681">Supernatural; DRAWN ART - Girl!Sam. She can be alone or it can be girl!Sam/Dean, girl!Sam/Jess, or girl!Sam/Dean/Jess.</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: girl!Sam/Jess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherie_morte](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cherie_morte).



  



End file.
